Changes for the Better
by Primordial Sage God
Summary: After being teleported away from the moon by Toneri, Naruto and Hinata have come to terms it may be a while before they leave. They decided to help with fixing this world causing some changes for the better or worse.


Another Giant Turtle?

A figure was seen flying back crashing through the ground and stone walls, as he was launched back by a single punch. Soon he was stopped as he crashed into the wall making a crater. This man was Toneri Ōtsutsuki.

"You got me with one punch." He said defeated looking up from his position. Then he gasped as he felt himself losing power.

"The Tenseigan is fading." He said with surprise.

Two figure were seen running to each other. "Hinata." The male said. "Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily. Then they turned to the man in the wall. Walking up to him, Hinata pulled out 'his' eyes. "I'll be taking back Hanabi's eyes." She said. He screamed in anguish as the eyes were pulled from his head.

"This is over." Naruto said walking up to Hinata.

"Not yet." Toneri muttered angrily. In the distance eyeballs could be seen flying over the lunar surface.

"W-what's going on?" Naruto asked confused. He and Hinata could see Toneri being covered in eyeballs.

Toneri began chuckling, "I'll end it all with these eyes." Soon more and more eyes were covering his form. As Naruto and Hinata stared at Toneri, back up arrived in Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai. They began running but Naruto held his hand out for them to stop.

"Toneri, please stop already." Hinata said sadly. "All you did was follow your ancestor's misguided teachings."

"Quiet! As the last survivor of the Ōtsutsuki Clan." Toneri started, "I must fulfill Hamura's Celestial Decree." He began gathering energy into an orb. As Hinata looked on, she turned and saw Naruto depower as his energy was being stolen by Toneri.

Toneri laughed sadistically, "You will know Hamura's Power. It's over for you, Naruto!"

Hinata reached over and began filling Naruto with energy. Toneri looked surprised at this. "How?" He said astonished. Hinata smiled, "Hamura's Power flows through me too."

He was angered by this but then something happened. "Arghhh!" Toneri yelled as the eyeballs covering him began taking him over. He could feel them all pressing on his mind, all wanting one thing, destruction.

He was no longer Toneri, his mind in fragments. He looked at them before he launched the orb and Naruto formed a Rasengan to block it but then it expanded engulfing him and Hinata, while Shikamaru, Sakura and Sai jumped back even further. Toneri began laughing maniacally, "Jigen hakai!" Everything went white.

As the three looked at where Naruto and Hinata were supposed, they saw Toneri a bit away on the ground unconscious. "Shit." Shikamaru muttered.

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, one could see a giant island full of trees. If one were to look at the front of said island they would see a turtles face. A white light appeared spitting out two people. Though they were much younger than their actual age.

Naruto woke up with a groan. Naruto looked around and saw he was in a forest and not on the moon. Hearing a familiar groan he turned his head and saw Hinata laying next to him. "Hinata. Hinata." He said gently waking her up. "Naruto-kun?" She mumbled sleepily as she began rubbing her eyes.

With Hinata getting up, they both then noticed that their clothes were a bit bigger. "Did we shrink?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I believe we did." Hinata said in agreement. They fixed their clothes to fit their size. They decided to look around. "I don't know where we could be." Hinata said. Naruto nodded in agreement. Sitting on the ground Naruto then got an idea. "I'll use Sennin Mōdo." He said before sitting still. Soon he felt energy but not the usual Senjutsu. Soon they heard a voice reverberate through their mind, "_Who are you on my back_?"

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered. Hinata was also surprised at the voice. "_Come to the north of the island._" The voice said. "Which way is north?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled softly, "Come on, I'll use my Byakugan."

With them running North, Hinata was aware that this large creature didn't have tenketsu. She was aware of where the head was. It didn't take long a minute or two at most to reach the head.

"Woah! A giant turtle." Naruto said in amazement. Hinata was also amazed. "_I am the last of my kind. A fire lion turtle._" The Lion Turtle said. "You remind of Genbu." Naruto said. "_I am not aware of this Genbu._" The Lion Turtle responded. "Say Mr. Lion Turtle. Can you tell us where in the Elemental Nations we're at." Naruto asked. "_I have no knowledge of where I am. I only wonder through the ocean._" It said. Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped at the answer.

"Are we anywhere near Kiri or Kumo?" Hinata asked. "_I have not heard of this Kiri or Kumo. Are they cities in Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation?_" It asked. "Earth Kingdom? Fire Nation?" Naruto asked confusedly. "Then that explains my theory I've had." Hinata said. "Which is?" Naruto asked. "We were transported away from our home dimension." Hinata said.

"Hey Mr. Lion Turtle." Hinata started out, "What major events have been going on?" "_I do not care for human affairs but I know one thing. The Avatar is missing._" It responded. "Who is this Avatar?" Hinata asked. "_The Avatar is __man or woman, master of all four elements and the bridge between the physical world and the spirit world._" It said. "There are only four elements?" Naruto asked. "_There are five but the humans only know four._" It responded. "What about the physical and spirit world?" Hinata asked. "_The Spirit World is a parallel plane of reality that coexists alongside the physical world inhabited by humans. It is home to the spirits, a vast range of immortal, supernatural entities that often embody different aspects of life and nature. They both were connected till Avatar Wan separated them._" It said. "That's interesting." Naruto said.

After talking to the Lion Turtle they began to look around on his back. Finding some water they looked at their reflection. "We look so much younger." Hinata said. Naruto nodded, "I look around fourteen." Before long they were sitting at the foot of one of the trees. "What do you think the guys are doing." Naruto asked. "They may be trying to find us." Hinata said. "Yeah, the teme, is probably using his Rinnegan right now." Naruto said. It wasn't long before night came and they both cuddled with each other and slept.

Somewhere in the a snow biome, a glowing ball could be seen in the depths of the ocean. It sits with two occupants waiting to wake up from their hundred year slumber.


End file.
